wolfefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Knowledge Guideline
As you play your character, keep in mind that you as a player know much more about the world and functions of that world than your character does. Your character does not know everything as presented in the rulebooks and does not possess the intimate understanding of the mechincs the way you do. Below is a guideline that outlines how to determine what kind of knowledge and awareness your character actually possesses. There is always the chance that a Mentor might know something more than you do and be able to help you with information. When contacting a Mentor, a Storyteller will roll the rating you have in the Background to determine if your Mentor is either willing to share information, or even knows the requested information themselves. All Vampires *You understand the basic survival skills for a vampire, such as feeding and licking the wound caused by fangs as well as knowledge that feeding from people injures them. *You have specific knowledge of the Disciplines you possess and exactly how they work. *You know what the basic concept of what Disciplines you do not possess are used for, but not specifics of how they function. *Having been exposed to at least one step of a Blood Bond with their sire when Embraced, you are aware of the power of the Blood Bond and what kind of affect drinking vitae from a vampire has on a person, mortal or immortal. *You have heard of the Six Traditions of the Camarilla. *You are aware of the thirteen vampire clans and what their flaws are, but know nothing of the various bloodlines or what they are capable of. *You know that other creatures are rumored to exist in the world, but not specifics about them or what they are capable of unless you succeed at an appropriate Intelligence + Occult roll. *You have heard the basic reputation of the Camarilla and the Sabbat and what clans commonly claim loyalty to which sect, as well as the reputation of each clan, including such prejudices as listed in the Clanbooks. *You do not always and immediately know when a supernatural effect has occured but if you are the target of or witness apparent Discipline-use or other supernatural effect, you may roll Wits + Occult as a reaction to determine if your character understands what they have seen or experienced. The difficulty of the roll is (10 - dots you possess of the Discipline being used) for spotting Discipline use or (10 - dots in relevant Lores you possess) for other effects. *You do not' '''know the workings or common practices and positions of rival sects without the appropriate Camarilla Lore or Sabbat Lore. This includes independent clans who do not know the specifics of either sect without these Lores. Camarilla Vampires *You know what each of the Court officers are and what their function among the Court is. *You are aware of the Harpies function and social power. *You know what Boons are and their function as the currency of the sect. *You realize the Camarilla is built on a social pecking order centered on age and status. Sabbat Vampires *You know of the power and affects of the Vinculum, that it breaks and resists the power of the Blood Bond and that it requires the proper conducting of Ritae in order to work. *You know the Code of Milan. *You know what each of the positions of the Clergy and Packs are and their role in the Sabbat. *You know about the ''auctoritas ritae and what their place and function is, even if you do not know how to conduct them.